


Одеяло

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [8]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Как выманить Тони Старка из мастерской. Пособие для начинающих.





	Одеяло

Тони стоял на кухне Особняка, слегка покачиваясь от усталости, и пытался вспомнить, что же привело его сюда. Кофе? Нет, кофе было более чем достаточно в его мастерской, так что поход за ним наверх не имел никакого смысла. И, если честно, от любимого напитка уже немного тошнило, что, на памяти Тони, случалось только тогда, когда последний, по ощущениям, полностью заменял кровь.   
  
Еда? Ммм... При одной мысле о чем-то, что нужно жевать и глотать неприятно сводило желудок. Это значило, что он не ел слишком давно и Джарвис наверняка расстроен, и, если застанет его здесь, порции чего-нибудь горячего и полезного будет точно не избежать, но Тони-то пришел сюда не за этим! Наверное. Он оглядел девственно чистую плиту и кухонные шкафчики и сам себе кивнул. Не поздний ужин и не слишком ранний завтрак привели его сюда.   
  
Тогда что? Зарядка механического сердца? Нет, этим он занимается в мастерской и, судя по тому, как отозвались фантомной болью мышцы от одного только воспоминания о процессе, он делал это совсем недавно. Кажется вчера или позавчера. Ну, или в среду. Но точно не на прошлой неделе, хотя, интересно, какое вообще сегодня число?   
  
Мысль об остаточном заряде, капе во рту и разрывающих тело энергетических волнах невольно заставили вздрогнуть и именно это стало причиной того, что Тони пропустил атаку со спины. Да, именно это, а не усталость от последнего творческого "запоя", продолжавшегося, без перерыва, по меньшей мере двое суток, а может быть и больше.   
  
Что-то мягкое, удивительно похожее на плащ Стренджа, подкралась сзади, и, пока он беспомощно барахтался в складах ткани, опутало руки и ноги, накрыло с головой, а потом аккуратно подняло над полом, перевернуло и куда-то бережно понесло. Удивительно знакомый ехидный смех Птицы Войны, скачок адреналина и прилившая к мозгу кровь немного прояснили память. Кружка! Он пришел сюда за кружкой Стива. Вернее за тем, что от нее осталось.   
  
Какое-то время назад (полчаса или больше?) Кэрол прислала сообщение, в котором с паническими нотками в голосе сообщала, что случайно грохнула Кэпову посудину и умоляла спасти от плохого настроения Стива, которого было точно не миновать. В кружке не было ничего особенного за исключением того, что на ней был изображен поясной портрет Железного Человека в боевом облачении, все эти ало-золотые пластины и унилуч на груди, и когда в нее наливали кипяток броня становилась прозрачной, позволяя любоваться тщательно прорисованными грудными мышцами и кубиками пресса, которые не скрывал, а только подчеркивал черный поддоспешник, спрятанный под ней. Ах да, еще эту кружку подарил Стиву сам Тони. Шутка, причем не очень-то смешная, и Тони был уверен, что Стив избавиться от посуды при первом же удобном случае, но вот поди же, ему понравилось настолько, что он не только не позволял никому пить из нее, но и мыл исключительно собственноручно, чем, кажется, порядком удивлял Джарвиса и вновь и вновь служил объектом беззлобных шуток команды.   
  
И вот эту самую кружку Кэрол и умудрилась разбить. Не то чтобы Тони так уж горел желанием прервать свое добровольное затворничество. Потому что вместо того, чтобы провести еще один захватывающий эксперимент с новым прибором, воздействующим на субмолекулярную структуру предметов и позволяющим восстановить недавно поврежденные связи, Тони вполне мог попасться на глаза Джарвису или самому Стиву. И тогда душ, горячая еда и сон. Минимум на восемь часов. Не слишком равноценный обмен с учетом того, что в мастерской у Тони и так полно вещей, которые можно восстанавливать до бесконечности.   
  
Но, стоило вспомнить глаза по настоящему огорченного Стива, как все сразу стало не важным. В конце концов в три ночи вероятность наткнуться на кого-то была практически равной нулю. Да и Птица клятвенно обещала, что позаботиться о том, чтобы поблизости не было никого.   
  
Вот только длительное отсутствие сна из-за нового интересного проекта, который Тони мог бы уже закончить, если бы в последние несколько часов периодически не отключался на пару-тройку минут вследствие недосыпа, сыграло с ним злую шутку, так что пока он добрался до кухни, из головы абсолютно вылетело, зачем он вообще сюда шёл.   
  
А теперь уже было и не важно. Потому что, несмотря на его слабое сопротивление, его только крепче обхватили, явно не собираясь никуда отпускать. Тони мог бы рассердиться на дурацкий розыгрыш. Расстроиться из-за того, что так глупо попался. В конце-концов просто потребовать, чтобы его немедленно поставили на пол и объяснили, какого черта главу транснациональной компании, гения, миллиардера, филантропа и прочая и прочая, словно маленького ребенка относят в кровать, не считаясь с его мнением и желанием, пусть даже собственное тело уже сдается в борьбе со строптивым разумом. Но вместо этого Тони удобнее устроился на широком капитанском плече (уж кого кого, а Стива он узнал моментально) чувствуя, как мало знакомое теплое ощущение от чужой заботы не хуже одеяла согревает, окутывая с ног до головы, и отдался на волю коварного похитителя.   
  
Потому что если уж Стив решал, что Тони пора идти спать, помешать ему воплотить план по захвату, транспортировке и укладыванию в кровать не могли ни пришельцы, ни суперзлодеи, ни грядущий апокалипсис. Проверено. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе: не так уж плохо оказаться в постели укутанным в одеяло в окружении конечностей Стива, которыми тот, словно осьминог, оплетет его, предотвращая возможный побег, стоит им обоим упасть на матрас. И, слушая его размеренное дыхание, шевелящее волосы на макушке, медленно уплыть в страну снов, зная, что ни один кошмар не посмеет прийти, пока его покой охраняет сам Капитан Америка. А утром, проснуться вместе и... И сколько всего приятного может случиться, когда ты просыпаешься в одной постели со Стивом Роджерсом! Разве может даже самый прекрасный эксперимент стоить этого?  
  
Но Кэрол Тони обязательно отомстит. Когда выспится. Как-нибудь. Потом.


End file.
